


First Choice

by dreamyghost



Series: Happy Ending [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: “You chose me?”





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an alternate ending to my previous fic, which is an Elena/Damon fic. You don't need to read it to understand this, but it has scenes with Damon/Alaric that I enjoyed writing if you wanted to check that out :-)

“Why don’t you ever hang out with Stefan?” Damon slurred his words, as Alaric dragged him out of The Grill. “Everyone likes to hang out with Stefan. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, bleh.”

“Guess we never really clicked,” Alaric sighed, reaching for his car keys, “Besides, I can’t really be seen drinking out with one of my students.” 

They reached his car, and Damon strolled over to the passenger seat with a sway. 

“So what you’re saying is,” Damon said leaning against the car frame, “You chose me?”

“What?”

“You chose me over Stefan.”

“I guess?” There was a strange look in Damon’s eyes. “Why are you being weird?”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just drive over to your place and drink your shitty bourbon.”

Damon entered Alaric’s car with a smug smile. He entered with a sigh. 

“God, you’re such a dick.”

“You like this dick!”

“Not your dick, no.” 

The two friends gave each other a serious look, before bursting out laughing and driving away.


End file.
